


Manifested Emotion

by lulebell



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marking her back, the body never lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manifested Emotion

Their relationship is still early and they’re still trying to figure each other out, physically, mentally, emotionally and they can’t keep their hands off each other.

The hot shower water drips down her curves and he’s suddenly thankful that she woke him up early enough to join her before his shift. He follows each drop carefully, tracing a finger over her flushed, pink skin. One in particular catches his attention and he follows it zealously around her back until he hits bumpy, raised flesh.

“What’s --” but he stops when he sees the look in her eyes.

Later, when she knows him better, she might tell him its story.


End file.
